


无神论者

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 伊修加德地下马戏团系列 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amputation Kink, Gangbang, Human Transmutation, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Urethral Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 马戏团系列第二篇，轮奸 性虐待 人棍 肉体改造
Series: 伊修加德地下马戏团系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	无神论者

“漂亮，这太完美了。”

“是啊，看这个接口，我还没见过这么出色的改造。”

“……您觉得如何？”

被询问的男人没有说话，但他似乎是表示肯定了。几个交谈的人立刻欢喜起来。

精灵晕晕乎乎的，他累坏了，连续的虐待让他疲惫不堪。他可以肯定的是，这里没有人会诅咒他、虐待他，这些人甚至喜欢他、赞美他。那个人贩子没有骗他啊，精灵满足的想着，然后睡了过去，不管这里都是些什么人，他已经下定决心要把这里作为自己的家。

发现精灵睡过去了，人贩子有些着急，他怕金主会觉得精灵不识相。马戏团的团长示意人贩子没关系，“他受了很多苦，就好好休息吧。这是钱，你数数。”人贩子接过那个沉甸甸的钱袋立刻眉开眼笑，“您一向出手大方，不用点了。”看来他花了一番功夫把精灵从正教那里弄到手是正确的，这买卖可真是太划算了。

团长送别人贩子，看着笼子里的精灵，他的外形绝对会把保守的伊修加德居民吓得拼命向哈罗妮祷告——他的四肢是机械制成，接在肉体上说不出的畸形。没有人会想到这样一个悲惨的人曾经是身居正教祭司这样的高位。

精灵是个严谨勤恳的人，因此很快就能身居高位。当他发现派去库尔扎斯某处的异端审问官接连失去联系后，他决定亲自前往一探究竟。精灵从皇城一路跋涉，终于得知了审问官被异端者杀害的真相。

他毕竟手无缚鸡之力，很容易就被俘获了。所幸异端者认为他是个祭司有利用价值，没有把他像审问官那样就地处决。精灵被带回了异端者的据点，等待着的是超出他认知范围的酷刑。

异端者们本想喂精灵喝下龙血，但他太柔弱了，不比身经百战的龙骑士。异端者们把他放在冰冷的石台上，过了一会房间深处走出几个维修工人模样的人。他们看着精灵交头接耳，目光里闪烁着狂热。随后有人搬出几个大箱子，打开一看，里面是各种各样的金属机械。

精灵不禁皱眉，他对这类东西的认知仅限于对龙武器，本质上他和大多数伊修加德人一样，对机械没什么好感。“你们要做什么？像你们这些可恨的异端……”

“我当然明白，像您这样的人看不起这美妙的技术。”一个男人拿起箱子里的工具，爱惜的摩挲着，“但是，您口中的异端者不同。他们欣赏我们的能力，只要能研究我最爱的机械，去哪里、和谁一起并不重要。”

几个强壮的异端者固定住精灵的四肢，开始解除他身上的衣物。这无疑是很严重的冒犯，他无论去哪里人们都是那样尊敬他，现在这些人居然要让他赤身裸体！异端这过分的行为让精灵气的要命，手持器械的男人笑了，“别生气，祭司大人。我们是在帮助您，您马上就会抛弃那愚不可及的成见，从正教迂腐的思维中解脱。”

他们拿出一个有点像锯子的工具，精灵只感觉它金属的冷光在面前一闪，然后便是陌生的感觉。

什么都感觉不到，好像所有的神经从身体里被抽走一样……脑子里有一个声音在大叫疼，为什么会疼……精灵的思维不受控制的乱飘，之后他就感觉到痛了，他的声带正竭尽可能的发出惨烈的声音。被锯子割裂血肉当然是很痛的——他才意识到自己的左臂正在被切割。

精灵失去了言语能力，他的一切都被剥夺，他像被抽空了，然后身体被倒进许多浓度致命的疼痛。他只能听到金属在自己的骨头上发出可怕的声响，持续了一阵子让人头皮发麻的噪声后，是闷闷的血肉被破坏的声音，比起磨碎骨头，这声响来的更干脆利落。

精灵终于失去了他的左臂。

他血流不止，异端者中有幻术师，用魔法治愈精灵的伤势。但他伤的太重，花了一些时间才勉强止住出血的断口。精灵面无人色，脸和冰雪一样白。他的意识也被麻痹了，嗓子里发出沙哑的气音，默默的流泪。他瞪大了眼睛，盯着某一处，不带任何灵魂和思考的气息。

执行者迫不及待想要实施自己的研究，他们决定大胆一些，把精灵的右臂以及双腿一同切除。这对精灵来说反而好过一点，因为切除一条肢体的疼痛就足以让他所有的神经崩溃，在这以上已经超出了他身体的认知范畴。第二次切除安静了些，精灵的声带已经嘶哑，而且失去了力气。几名幻术师一刻不停的咏唱治疗魔法吊住精灵的性命，但如果有的选，精灵会希望自己因为失血过多就这么直接死掉。

有从屋外搬进一个高木桶，这个木桶足以容纳一名成年精灵，里面装满了冰冷的河水。那几名负责固定精灵的异端者把他抬起来。精灵的断口一直在流血，因为剧痛已经翻着白眼昏死过去，他涕泪横流，身体止不住的抽搐，嘴巴咧成一个奇怪的样子，看起来像个中风患者。人们还注意到，他失禁了，流了一地的排泄物。而此时精灵的肉棒居然是勃起状态，可能他的感官已经彻底错乱了。

异端者们把精灵浸入了河水，这是让他血管收缩最简单粗暴的方法。彻骨的寒冷残忍的把精灵已经飞散的知觉拉回身体。刺痛感让精灵两眼发黑、呼吸困难，他觉得知觉就要被冻在身体里动弹不得，犹如被冰锥贯穿身体。每一次呼吸都像是让肺里结上一层冰霜。精灵被捞出来的时候，木桶里已经是血水。不过他的血还是在魔法的帮助下止住了，一口气被吊着半死不活的样子。

“他这个状况，我看工程还是过几天再继续吧。”

异端者们表示附和。他们发现精灵居然还是勃起的状态，看起来滑稽又可悲。有人恶意的为精灵撸动阴茎——毕竟他现在没有手了，连自慰都做不到。那温暖的手很快让精灵射了出来，高潮的幸福感让精灵短暂的从痛苦中解脱，他暂时能够忘记自己失去了四肢，变成一根悲惨下贱的人棍。

“他居然射了。”为他撸管的异端者嫌恶的把手上的精液抹在精灵的肚子上。

“哈，不过他没了四肢以后，看起来和那种自慰道具没什么区别。”

“我看根本就是长得一模一样嘛。祭司大人居然长得像自慰道具什么的，哈哈哈哈。”

精灵没有任何反应，他沉迷于快感对身体美妙的麻醉。以前他一直觉得性是肮脏且可耻的，可是他现在觉得高潮真幸福，只有舒服的感觉。

异端者们开始拿他当肉便器使用。人棍精灵使用起来非常方便，不会有任何多余的反抗，比道具更加温暖柔软，而且有趣。他们只需要扶着精灵就可以随便抽插，精灵刚开始会诅咒他们，后来就只剩下哭泣和哀求。随着多日的操弄，精灵的穴肉已经和妓女一样变得熟练，很会讨鸡巴的欢心。

但他的意志仍然为这一切感到痛苦。异端者定时给他喂食，而当异端者不操他的时候，他就被孤零零的晾在一旁。精灵需要排泄，他有时候会有四肢健在的错觉，当他试图挥动已经失去的手臂，就会意识到残酷的现实，他每天都会因此哭上一会。更难堪的是，精灵想要排泄的时候没有人来帮助他。

多可悲啊，连排泄都需要人帮忙。他的尊严也不允许他就这样就地排泄。精灵经常要努力忍耐到有人来操他或是喂食，这个时候他的肚子涨的鼓鼓的，里面全是尿液。一次一个异端者一拳打在他肚子上，精灵哭着失禁了，同时还达到了高潮。他一边喷尿，阴茎还间隔着射出几股精液，小腹不断的抽搐着。在这以后精灵的控制力差了很多，他时常不受控制的漏尿，像一个婴孩对排泄毫无控制力。

精灵并不是没有想过逃跑。他趁着异端者不在的时候努力用失去四肢的身体在地上蠕动着爬行，但是这样速度非常慢，异端者们往往不阻止他，而是围起来看他的笑话。他们看着精灵像一条虫子一样用滑稽可笑的姿态负隅顽抗，等他爬到门边时，他们就会为他鼓掌喝彩，然后说出那句残忍的话。

“恭喜你到门口了祭司大人，那么请问您打算怎么开门呢？”

异端者们为精灵的乳头打上金属环，这下他没法逃跑了，因为金属环在地面上会磨的很疼。但是异端者们喜欢上了把精灵按在地上操，看着他因为乳头摩擦而痛到哭泣的模样成为了新兴娱乐。没过多久精灵的乳头就被磨破流血好几次，看起来红肿不堪。不过后来异端者给他的乳环装上了小铃铛，精灵想要排泄的时候只要摇晃自己的胸部发出声响就可以了。虽然很没有尊严，但他起码可以免受排泄失控的痛苦。

但是异端者很快嫌精灵麻烦了，他们当然没有这个善心和耐心给他穿尿布。他们阻止精灵失禁的方法就是用金属棍堵住他的尿道口。这很疼，但比起断肢的疼痛就不算什么了。虽然还是会有尿液流出来，但情况比乱喷总要好上一些。时间久了，精灵的阴茎出现了问题，它好像射不出来了。除此之外就是尿道口被撑大了，如果没有棒状物填充进去就会痒的发疼，已然成为精灵第二个值得玩弄的肉穴。

精灵再一次被施行手术时，已经和最初被抓获的样子完全不同了。他已经彻底摒弃祭司高洁肃穆的模样，不说那畸形的肉棒和淫贱的后穴，连乳晕都扩散都不忍直视，比孕妇还要大。如果掰开他那张曾经用来布教和祷告的嘴，里面只会传出精液和尿液的臭味。

唯一还挣扎着的就是精灵的意志，但这个不仅毫无用处，还只会徒增他的痛苦。

“又见面了，祭司大人。”操纵机械的男子故意把祭司大人四个字咬的很重，“看来您已经初步改变了一下自己，您现在不那么古板迂腐了，甚至还……可以说是风情万种？”

异端者们听了以后放肆的大笑起来，精灵痛苦的闭上眼睛。

“您没有手脚以后好像很不方便，放心，我们马上会为您解决这个问题，让您重获新生。”机械师拿出一副制作精良的机械假肢，“看到了吗，把它们装上去，您又可以像以前那样生活了。”

精灵恐惧的瞪大了眼睛。开什么玩笑，把他原来的手脚砍掉，换上机器做的，这样可怖丑陋的东西！？而且这种东西可以接在人体上吗？

他畏惧的看着机械师，对于自己的命运感到悲哀。这一次是个精密的手术，持续了好几个日夜。他们先是用附魔墨水在精灵身上画上复杂的以太驱动纹路，出于侮辱的目的，刻意将纹路集成部位放在腹部，还在那里绘制了淫纹图案。绘制完毕以后还要将这些墨水刺入皮肤深处，精灵几度昏死过去，但是每当有一条以太线路完成，他就感觉身体里窜过一阵快感。在长时间的折磨后机械师才拿出那些可怖的机械假肢，以太装置接上的时候他觉得有钻子在脑子里搅。

当机械师告诉他完成以后，精灵没有任何实感。他愣愣的看着自己的身体，上面接着机械臂，像一块衣物上突兀的补丁那样难看又滑稽。

精灵试着用意识驱使自己动动手臂——他那丑陋的金属臂真的活动起来。机械师们高兴的欢呼着，他们为自己取得的成就欢呼雀跃。

精灵慢慢的学会操控自己的金属四肢了。不如说，机械的肢体比他原本的更加有力、速度更快，还不会疲劳。意识到这一点的不仅是他自己，还有异端者们。他们意识到这个成功的改造人有其他利用价值，开始每天强迫精灵与他们对打，想借此把他变成一件武器。精灵不会战斗，每天被打的遍体鳞伤，只有被强奸的时候可以休息，和异端者做爱成了他一天之中最轻松的时刻。

等到精灵可以勉强和他们过几招的时候，异端者们策划了一次袭击，他们带上了精灵，要求他发挥机械的优势去攻击。

“不！”精灵绝望的尖叫着，他怎么可能去攻击自己的同胞，那些和他一样虔诚的教徒呢？哈罗妮在上，他永远不会背弃自己的信仰。

精灵跪在雪地里，任凭异端者怎样叫骂踢打都没有用。最后他们气愤的自己上阵，自然不敌皇都的骑士团。异端者们匆匆逃跑，把精灵遗弃在那里。

他才不会觉得被遗弃了很难过，对精灵来说这是希望，他终于获救了。精灵确信正教的人们可以认出他，人们当然认出他这位曾经的祭司了——然后把他关进了牢笼。

“为什么！？是我啊，你们不认识我了吗？”

“闭嘴，你这个可怕的异端！”看守的人把长枪捅进笼子刺伤了精灵。

“他是魔鬼啊！是魔鬼！”

精灵被关在神圣裁判所的地下室，人们每天虐打他，用烧红的铁棍殴打，或是使用魔法。在他们眼里精灵已经不是曾经那个祭司，甚至算不上是人，他们想尽办法的要把他身体里的恶魔祛除掉。精灵的心日渐崩溃，他渴望脱离这无边的痛苦。驱动机械臂需要消耗大量以太，而他失去四肢后连带着体内的以太都变少了。每当以太不足时，他浑身的以太纹路就会在皮肤上显现，伴随着虫咬一样的痛楚提醒他补充以太。多亏了腹部那个恶意的淫纹，他现在只能通过别人的精液获取以太。

在异端裁判所当然不像在异端者巢穴时每天可以被内射。为了缓解身体的不适，精灵每天都要玩弄自己的尿道口，他的机械手上有小机关，可以伸出来戳进自己的尿道里。他轻轻旋转，金属关节从内部向外顶着，很快就能顺势高潮。或者就是快速抽插，这根没法射精的阴茎对他而言唯一的用途就是用那过度扩张的尿道帮他高潮。

但只是这样精灵没法满足，他渴望被肉棒插入，他想要充满以太的精子。精灵盯上了每天为他送餐的异端审问官，他曾是自己的手下，就算是现在对自己也还算温和。

审问官对于祭司这副模样还是有些不忍，毕竟他曾经很尊敬精灵。精灵说有话对他讲的时候，审问官还是贴近了去听。

机械手很灵活，它能伸出笼子，并且牢牢抓住手无缚鸡之力的审问官让他无法逃脱。精灵先脱下审问官的裤子，抓住了对方的阴茎。审问官一只手被抓着，又怕命根子被掰断动弹不得。精灵扶着对方的肉棒插进自己的屁股，然后用后穴紧紧吸住，另一只手抓住审问官，让他没法逃脱。

“哈啊……是肉棒……鸡巴好爽……”屁股吃到肉棒的瞬间精灵就忘乎所以起来，他拼命扭动着吞噬审问官的阴茎。“住手啊！快住手！”审问官不知所措的大喊，但是精灵完全顾不上了，他只是一味榨取审问官的精液。

审问官的声音带上了哭腔，“请住手……您忘了哈罗妮女神的引导，还有教皇大人的教诲了吗！？”

“你说这些东西谁在乎啊！你就不能动一动好让我更舒服吗……呜……”精灵的穴肉死死咬着审问官的阴茎，“我要信仰也是信仰鸡巴……”精灵舒服的开始翻白眼，用自己的贱穴奸污别人的阴茎爽的超乎他想象。他抽动着身体高潮了，审问官也把精液射在了他的身体里。

“你的鸡巴这么大不操人真可惜啊……”精灵似乎还不打算放过审问官，他转过身子蹲了下来，“当审问官就要禁欲，很辛苦吧，不过多亏如此刚才你射给我好浓的精液。我帮你再弄出来一点吧，我上面的嘴也好久没吃精液了。”

然而他还没来得及去吸审问官的阴茎，就被人发现了。他们救出审问官，而精灵理所当然有被虐打一通。他很难得的又一次哭了——因为他被铁棍殴打腹部的时候，好不容易榨来的精液都被打出去了。

精灵被打到昏迷，然后拖出去扔在冰雪之中，正教正式决定将他人道毁灭。意识迷离的时候有个鬼鬼祟祟的男人走到他身边，好像打算带他走。

“你要带我去哪？”精灵虚弱的询问。

“人贩子找你还能怎么样，当然是把你卖去有很多鸡巴的地方，你这臭婊子。”

精灵任凭人贩子摆弄自己，恍惚的笑了。总觉得后穴好像也没有那么难受了。

end


End file.
